


The Science of Magic

by Dark_Vengeance



Series: The Science of Magic Series [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Insecure Senku, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, but gen is there to save the day, gay thoughts, he's trying ok, i really dont know how else to tag this, senkus gay but hes not having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Vengeance/pseuds/Dark_Vengeance
Summary: He was a scientist for heaven’s sake, he has no time for something as trivial as a stupid crush while he was busy saving all of humanity with the power of science. Oh, but how he wished that was the least of his problems. What made matters a lot worse was that it just had to be Gen Asagiri he was attracted to.





	The Science of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Since there aren't many fanfics of my OTP, I thought 'Why don't I contribute my own?' I really had nothing better to do.  
Please enjoy <3

As a scientist, it is important to be able to identify your own emotions, especially when experimenting and hypothesizing anything science related, for knowing your emotions provide less chance for mistakes, because in science, there is no room for error.

Senku has never struggled to identify or label his own feelings. Sure, it sometimes took a moment to identify some of his emotions, but never has he struggled to categorize what he was feeling. He knew when he felt anxious, happy or exhilarated, but some emotions were harder to classify, such as emotions he knew he has never felt before, but alas, being the know-it-all scientist that he is, it took him no more than a few seconds to label _this_ feeling he was hoping he would never, _ever_ have to experience.

It was frustrating to say the least and as much as he wanted to deny it, Senku knew he could no longer hide the fact - at least from himself - that he was experiencing what others might call _love_.

He was a scientist for heaven’s sake, he has no time for something as trivial as a stupid crush while he was busy saving all of humanity with the power of science. Oh, but how he wished that was the least of his problems. What made matters a lot worse was that it just had to be Gen Asagiri he was attracted to.

He wasn’t exactly sure when all this… adoration towards Gen began, but he quickly started suspecting the worst when he noticed how much time he spent just thinking about Gen. The first time he noticed something was when he found himself within the comforts of his lab doing god-knows whatever, when an unbidden thought surfaced just as he was busy losing himself in his research.

_What’s Gen up to right now?_

It made Senku pause for a second and it offended him, because he allowed such a spontaneous thought to interrupt his concentration. He mentally shook himself just to get his conscience back on track and allowed his work to swallow him once again. But it only escalated from there.

_Was Gen going to visit the lab today? Would Gen want to come visit me?_

When it started happening more frequently, he finally began to worry. Were his suspicions correct? Was he developing what other might call a…?

_Crush?_

Oh _hell_ no.

He was not, absolutely NOT interested in Gen. No sir. He was an intellectual young man with a bright future and a lot on his plate. There was absolutely, positively, no fricking way that he was _in love_ with a _magician_. Well, a mentalist, as Gen would insist.

A scientist and a mentalist? Since when did the Kingdom of Science have a circus act?

Despite having had Senku try to convince himself that he was not developing a crush, every time he found himself to be alone with Gen, be it in his lab or the observatory, his thoughts and fantasies would come at him in full force. He tried keeping his cool, he really did, but it was so frustrating not being able to control his very own conscience that he couldn’t stand to be alone with Gen anymore, but alas, he couldn’t always find an excuse to avoid being alone with him.

_Since when did Gen have such curvy hips? Has Gen’s lips always been so plump?_

God, how he wished the thoughts stopped there, but of course they didn’t. Soon after, he found that they had escalated rapidly into something only akin to _desire_. The worst of it all happened once when they were alone in the observatory. Senku remembers that was standing _right next to_ Gen and even though their arms were barely touching, Senku could tell that he was nervous from the close proximity. And as if on cue, one of his inappropriate thoughts surfaced right as he was about to explain something to Gen.

_What would it feel like to kiss Gen? What would it feel like to shove him against the side of the observatory and kiss him senseless, to tangle my fingers into is two-toned hair, tug on his bottom lip with my teeth and lick into his mouth until he’s breathless and begging for more? To grip his waist and tug him flush to me as we—_

God, he was such a pervert.

Senku could feel himself flush as red as a tomato, panic and desperately try to sputter out a lame excuse for leaving so suddenly with his tail between his legs.

And that is how it’s been like for the last few months, him suppressing the probability of being infatuated with what seemed to be the most infuriating, superficial, _sexy_ man in all the Stone World, but after this much time had passed and these feeling had seemingly only gotten worse, Senku knows that he no longer will be able to ignore it.

Like, this morning, he would be doing something as simple as mixing ammonia and silver with some sodium hydroxide when a suggestive mental image of Gen appeared unbidden in his train of thought.

It was becoming annoying and he needed to do something about it.

Senku sighed for what seemed to be the ten billionth time and stepped away from the cabinet he was leaning on. Senku knew he had to do something to settle this, but he hasn’t got the faintest idea as to how he’s going to get over these feelings.

It’s not as if he was ashamed of these feelings for Gen, but the what worried him was that he’s a scientist.

Scientists doesn’t have time for simple things such as intimate relationships or love or crushes, especially when you literally have the whole world depending on you to depetrify them and restore humanity to its former glory.

Which is why Senku is left with no other choice but to sit around for the rest of the day in his laboratory, wasting what valuable time he had trying to think of a solution to his bothersome predicament. Not to call Gen bothersome, but honestly Senku had far better things to worry about than thinking of the curvature of Gen’s ass.

If he really was to save all of humanity, he could not allow himself any distractions. Even if he didn’t really mind having these feelings for Gen, he knew they would only become a distraction as he was trying to achieve his goal.

A faint knock came from the laboratory’s entrance. A gentle smile formed on his lips as Senku turned to face the lab’s doorway, as he was pretty sure he already knew who it was.

Gen Asagiri stood in the doorway of the lab, the morning sunlight illuminated his already delicate features and the soft smile that adorned his face made Senku’s heart leap.

“Good morning, Senku-chan~” Gen’s honeyed voice drifted through the laboratory.

Senku’s stomach lurched as he murmured a half-assed ‘morning’ and clenched his teeth to keep himself from groaning at how giddy Gen’s voice made him feel.

"Oh, someone seems to be in a fantastic mood today. What seems to be bothering my dear little Senku-chan?"

Senku wasn't sure how to answer. He could try and lie about it, but he knew that Gen would see right through it.

"Nothing really," Senku sighed. "Just frustrated by this experiment, is all."

Gen chuckled at that. "Well, if it's any consolation, I could try to help by keeping you company. I have nothing better to do anyway.”

Gen sauntered over to one of the cabinets and hoisted himself effortlessly onto its edge and Senku couldn’t help but stare at Gen’s long, slim legs dangling over the edge. Shit, he really needed to keep the conversation going to help keep himself distracted.

Senku swallowed thickly before he cleared his throat.

“What’s the rest of the science team up to?” Senku asked.

“Well,” Gen started. “Chrome-chan and Kohaku-chan left early this morning to go pick some wild berries while Kinrou-chan and Ginrou-chan are squabbling over at the bridge as per usual. I’m not entirely sure what Ukyo-chan and Ryusui-chan are up to, but I do know Francois-chan is over at the kitchen making something that smells phenomenal!”

Senku smiled fondly at Gen. He could listen to Gen talk all day long even about the most basic of things.

“So, what are you working on?" Gen curiously asked.

Senku felt himself freeze. _Well, so much for keeping the conversation going_, he mentally scolded himself. He really needed to get these feelings under control if he wanted to get over them, preferably before they get noticed by someone.

He mentally shook himself before answering.

“Well, first I mixed some silver, sodium hydroxide and ammonia to make something called Tollens' reagent.” Senku gestured to one of the flasks on the lab table in front of him as walked over to the cabinet to lean beside Gen. “Next, I have to add some glucose that I extracted from the grapes Chrome picked the other day, then all that’s left to do is to place a flat glass surface into the solution to make a mirror.”

Gen seemed to perk up at that.

“A mirror?” Gen asked, confused.

“What, mentalist? For someone as cunning as yourself I thought you would at least know what a mirror is,” Senku sniggered.

Gen playfully hit Senku on the arm. “I know what a mirror is, you moron. I was just expecting the experiment to be a bit more complicated since it frustrated you so much.”

“Well, the experiment was going along just fine until–”

_Until I thought of squeezing your ass._

Senku bit his tongue. He could literally feel his heart jump into his throat. How many times was he going to slip up until he gets this under control? Hopefully Gen wouldn’t notice the slip up and—

“Until what, Senku-chan?” Gen quipped.

_Well shit._

“Wha-” Senku answered intelligently. “Uh, Nothing.”

Gen had a puzzled look on his face. He was silent for a second before he leaned forward and turned to face Senku.

“Senku-chan,” he began, voice quiet and steady. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

_Well fuck. Here we go._

“What are you talking about, Gen?” Senku asked cautiously.

“I’m talking about how you’ve been acting lately.” Gen’s voice sounded cold. _Hurt_.

Senku’s eyes widened. _Please don’t tell me he noticed._

“Don’t you dare try and deny it, Senku-chan,” Gen whispered. “You’re only like this when it’s just you and me. Whenever someone else is around you act perfectly fine. But when we’re alone…” Gen trailed off, sounding unsure if he should continue.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve noticed, you know?” Gen continued. “This has been bothering me for quite some time now.”

Senku stood frozen in place, arms crossed over his chest, unsure of what to say. This whole time, he was so fixated on ignoring and suppressing his feelings, he never even noticed that he started treating Gen differently in the process. Sure, Senku often fled the scene with his tail between his legs, but he never wanted to make Gen think that it was his fault. Well, it was Gen’s fault, but he never wanted to hurt Gen’s feelings because of _his_ inappropriate mind. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

For the first time in his life, Senku felt vulnerable.

_Terrified._

Terrified of what Gen might think of him. Terrified that he might have just fucked up their entire relationship they had spent _years_ on building.

_This is why love is a weakness_, he thought. _All it does is it makes you vulnerable and it wastes valuable time. It’s only gonna hold me back and—_

“Senku-chan.”

Senku was so at war with himself that he didn’t even notice Gen lower himself from the cabinet and approach him. Gen stood silently in front of Senku, probably waiting for Senku to look at him. But he just couldn’t. He felt so _embarrassed_.

“Senku-chan, look at me.”

Senku was quiet for what felt like minutes, before shaking his head silently. He didn’t trust himself enough to speak.

A gentle hand touched his cheek and tilted his head up, but Senku clenched his eyes shut. He couldn’t breathe or speak or—

“_Look at me_, Senku-chan.” Gen sounded desperate.

Senku didn’t dare open his eyes. Whether it was because he was scared or embarrassed, not even he knew. Inside, he was panicking. Was it because he couldn’t control his emotions? Was it because he always went on about love being illogical and a waste of time, but now Gen would possibly find out about Senku having a _crush_ on him? Possibly the latter. It was counterintuitive. His whole life he had been rejecting the possibility of loving someone or wanting to have somebody to spend the rest of his life with, and now he was _in love_ with Gen? What was wrong with him? He felt like crying. He wanted the earth to swallow him right where he stood before Gen would be able to see such a pathetic side of him. All he wanted was to just—

_Warm._

Senku felt warm.

Warmth on his _lips_.

Oh.

_Oh._

_OH._

Senku’s eyes snapped open.

Gen was kissing him.

Gen was _kissing_ him with the softest expression he had ever seen.

Oh. _Shit._

Gen was cupping Senku’s cheeks so gently and lovingly and Senku felt warmth explode within his chest as his eyes fluttered closed again. In that moment, he could feel all his insecurities melt away and all he could think was how _soft_ Gen’s lips were. Senku’s brain was short-circuiting and he _loved_ it.

Before Senku could figure out what he should do with his hands, Gen pulled away, and despite the kiss probably only lasting a few seconds, it still managed to leave Senku breathless. Senku’s brain was still rebooting itself and he struggled to open his eyes for a few seconds. Senku entire body buzzed with newfound excitement. _Screw_ what he had said to himself earlier. If love was such a waste of time, then why did kissing Gen feel so _good_? If kissing felt this _exhilarating_ every single time, Senku would gladly waste _hours_ doing this.

As Senku’s brain came back online and he felt as if he could think coherently again, he tried opening his eyes again, this time with no difficulty. He blinked a few times to help get his eyes adjusted, and he could make out that Gen was still in front of him and he felt Gen’s hands still cupping his cheeks. However, what he didn’t expect to see were tears rolling down the mentalist’s cheeks. Gen started to step away, but Senku managed to grab hold of one of Gen’s hands while the other fell limply to his side.

Gen was crying.

Why was he crying?

“I’m s-sorry, Senku-chan,” Gen wailed, fresh tears flowing down his cheeks. “I’m so _sowwyy_. I just didn’t know w-what else to do! You looked so s-sad and scared and I just couldn’t— I didn’t— I just like you so m-much Senku-chan and I didn’t want to see you look like that anymore! Please— _Please_ don’t hate me! I’m so sorr—”

Senku grabbed Gen’s robe and yanked him back for a second kiss, Gen letting out a muffled gasp in surprise. He seemed to stiffen for a second, before he wrapped his arms around Senku and all but melted into the kiss. Senku managed let go of Gen’s robe and reached up to bury his fingers into Gen’s soft hair near the base of his neck, gently tightening his grip, causing Gen to let out a soft groan.

Gen gripped the back of Senku’s robe tighter and tilted his head to allow better access. He moved in closer to Senku, closing what little space remained between them, their chests tightly pressed together. Senku took the opportunity and laced the fingers of their intertwined hands together.

Senku felt the rest of the world fall away beneath his feet as he pulled Gen impossibly closer. To Senku, there was nothing else in the world besides them at that very moment. _This is it_, Senku thought. _There is nowhere else I’d rather be than here, right now._

The kiss was beginning to get more heated, but neither seemed to mind. Senku felt Gen’s tongue give an experimental lick across his bottom lip, asking for permission. Senku had nothing against that, in fact, he was all for it, but his inexperience with kissing made him hesitate. Sure, he knew how kissing worked, but he has had no experience whatsoever and even though he had fantasized about kissing Gen countless times, doing it in real life seemed a lot more daunting than it did in his mind.

He tightened his grip on Gen’s hand, hoping he would understand what Senku was too embarrassed to admit.

Sensing Senku’s uncertainty, Gen pulled away from their kiss, but just far enough to be able to whisper a reply against Senku’s lips. He gently freed his intertwined hand from Senku’s and gently placed it on his cheek.

“It’s alright, Senku-chan,” Gen breathed against Senku’s lips, his voice calm and gentle. “Just follow my lead.”

And with that, Gen closed the gap between them.

They kissed repeatedly, Gen’s tongue occasionally rolling against Senku’s or grazing his bottom lip, licking into each other’s mouths and pulling away sometimes to change the angle of their kiss. There were moments when Senku felt a shiver run down his spine whenever Gen’s tongue moved against his and it was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever experienced.

Senku tenderly brought his hands up to place them on Gen’s cheeks and pulled away from their kiss. When Senku’s eyes fluttered open, he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Gen.

Despite having cried earlier, Gen still look gorgeous, with his tear-stained rosy cheeks and kiss-swollen lips and beautiful scar that ran from his left eye all the way down to his neck. Senku lovingly caressed Gen’s scar with his thumb.

Senku knew exactly what he wanted to say, and he didn’t have one millimeter of hesitation as he spoke.

“I’m in love with you.”

Gen’s eyes seemed to widen slightly, before he smiled lovingly, a hint of mischief in his eye.

“I know,” Gen replied matter-of-factly.

Senku rolled his eyes and mentally face palmed himself.

_Obviously, he knew. He’s a mentalist._

“But,” Gen continued. “I can proudly say that I am in love with you too.”

“So, all that crying was just part of the act?” Senku jested.

“Well, not really. Those tears of mine were real,” Gen admitted.

This made Senku hesitate.

“So, you cried for real?”

“Of course, I did!” Gen tutted.

Senku’s eyes widened, but quickly morphed into a frown as he allowed his hands to move from Gen’s cheeks and travel down his arms to tenderly take hold of his hands.

He, Senku Ishigami, had made the most superficial man in all of existence, _cry_. He was at a loss for words. He never intended to make Gen cry.

It was silent for another moment before Senku spoke.

“I’m sorry, Gen. I never intended to hurt your feelings.” Senku spoke softly, careful as if not to startle Gen.

Gen squeezed Senku’s hands.

“It’s alright,” Gen whispered back, a tender smile on his lips. Senku couldn’t help but glance down at his lips.

“But it’s like I said—” Gen reached up to caress Senku’s face, before he leaned closer and breathed into Senku’s ear:

“Before we even met, more than a little, I already liked you, Senku-chan.”

Gen paused for a second before he pulled away far enough to look at Senku’s piercing eyes.

“I meant what I said.”

When Gen smiled up at him, Senku immediately knew that his smile it was genuine, and he felt honored to be able to witness Gen’s true feelings up close.

Senku smiled affectionately as he leaned down to place their foreheads together.

“So did I, Gen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER so if there are any mistakes, please go easy on me (;_;), but feel free to let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.  
Thanks a lot for reading! Love you all! (*^3^)/~☆


End file.
